The Two of Us are Dying
by Vil89Six
Summary: Hugo is torn between saving a life
1. Silver and Cold

Silver and Cold

I hear her crying. This is almost every night now. Daddy makes her cry, he is mean to her. Rose does understand because she likes to sleep. But when the lights go out, everything feels wrong, cold, and alone, and I don't like it. I know Mommy doesn't like it either. I get scared that the sun would never come up. But I pray to God that it does because I want to want to see Mommy again. I hate the night.

"Ron! Please stop." I hear her day whenever she can. Daddy does hear her though. But I do. This is almost every night now. This has been going on for so long that I don't remember when it started. I am not scared of daddy; no; not anymore. He forces me to call him daddy with his eyes , but he is not my father. He is a monster.

"Ron!!Please!!" This is it. It will be over soon. After his hands gets tired.

"This is your fault, not mine…" he tells her. But I know and she knows it isn't.


	2. One For The Angles

One for the Angels

Her face is again bruised. The door slams shut. He is gone, back to work. I walk in to the room. Everything is a mess. Holes punch in the wall. This time she isn't crying. She is staring at the wall. I go over and sit next to her on the floor.

"I am sorry." I tell her. I tell her because I am.

"Shussss" is all she could say. And we just sit there waiting until the sun comes back again.

I sit still. As she puts everything together as if nothing happens with one swish of her wand. She points her wand to her face and her scars just vanish.

"You know I have gotten so good at this. I should have been a heeler. What do you think?" she chuckles, as she looks at herself.

"Mommy, why can't we leave? Why can't we go far away?" I ask her. I ask her this every night.

"Because, we can't. Only God knows how much we want to." She looks at me, as she says it. She tells me this answer eve night. And I hate this answer.

"Mommy, I promise I will stop him." I slowly get up and walk to her. She takes my hand and kisses it.

"I will stop this, not you. Now how do I look?" she asks me. I look at her and her face is tired, restless, swollen brown eyes, face stain with blood.

"You…look." She shakes her head and looks in the mirror one last time, before heading to the bathroom.

I sit on her bed. I thinking if I should carry out my plan. For a nine year old, I think I could do it.


	3. And When the Sky was Opened

And When the Sky was Opened

Hatred swirls inside of me. I see him act as the doting father sending his little girl of to school to finish of her first year. My mother force to be by his side. Hatred consumes my body.

The car ride wasn't as good as it would have been. I know tonight will be another episode, because this childish man is angry that his best friend got a position hire then him. Mother sits there I see her face in the rear view mirror. Her face preparing for the night she will endure. But I promised her she wouldn't. I have not fulfilled my promise because I was not ready. But tonight I will be.

"Ah!!" It has begun.

"Shut it!!!" He screams at her. "Shut it. This is what you deserve. What do you think I was not good enough too?!" I see him kick her in the stomach, and then he kicks her in the face. This time she doesn't move. She is knocked out, completely. I run towards my bed. He is coming for me to finish of his tantrum. Exactly what I was wanting. I reach for it, underneath my bed where I was keeping it all these times.

I hear his footsteps and then. _SLAM._ My door slams open. I hear nothing. All I hear is my own breath. I see his mouth moving but can't hear a single word. I feel my heart pounding, it pounds so hard, and I think it will pound right out of my chest. He reaches for my shirt and pulls me closer to him. I see his right hand ball into a fist.

_Crunch_

That is what it sounded like. Like a big crunch. Once again I lift my right hand and swing it down this time to his face.

_Bung_

That is what it sounded like. A silent _bung_. I wipe the blood of my face. His right hand is covering his face. Once again I swing this time for his left hand. Again the crunch noise comes loud and clear this time. My heart is no longer racing. I hit him again, this time with the opposite end of the hammer. It felt like a hot knife going through butter. This feeling I cannot explain. I don't want to stop. I see what is left of his right eye look at me. And it makes me freeze. I stare back at him, and I smile.


	4. Comfortably Numb

Comfortably Numb

I smile at him. Blood soaked smile. A truly genuine smile. I lift my heavy figure towards my mouth to shush him.

"Daddy, please. This is your fault, NOT MINE!!!!" I lift the hammer again and swing towards his face. All I feel is smooth skin being rips open. And the room is silent. Silence fills my room. As I swing and hit, and hit and swing. I never miss. And it feels as if I never stop. My vision is becoming blurry. As if my father's body is disappearing. As if my body is disappearing with him. As if my soul has completely left me. I fell numb.

* * *

I hear screaming, as if someone is being tutored. I hear people talking so close around me. I pry my heavy eyes open. But I barely make out who is there. Everything is white. My clothes are white, as I look around me, the room is white. And I don't understand what is happening.

"Mum" I say. "Mum" I say louder this time. And she comes.

"It's ok Hugh. Everything will be just fine." I hear her voice, I see her face. She looks beautiful. I try to hug her but I can't move my arms. I feel as I am being stretched. As I look up I see my arms above my head. They are tied. I try to move my feet and they are tied as well.

"How long do you have to keep him here" I hear my mother say.

"I can't say . We never had worked with children before. We might have to keep him for a very long time. Until we area shore he is not a threat to society, you, or himself."

"Yes, I understand, but it has been two years." I hear her say.

"Yes it has. Whenever we take him out of his restraints, ever night he tries to reenact, that night. When he stops this…" He looks at me, and turns to my mother and then walks away with her. Leaving me all alone, again.

"Mum, I promise" I whisper.


End file.
